A Dark Past
by ghaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Everyone knows that Weiss had a traumatic childhood...but she has some secrets that really aren't all that dark.


**I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I did. Ruby, Blake and Yang find some fun videos, which are basically Schnee Dust Company product commercials starring none other than Weiss herself. Warning: I'm going to exaggerate the White Rose pairing for comedy. Don't question it, it's for comedy. I'm also exaggerating the characters' personalities themselves, mainly Weiss', also for comedy. Expect her to get very angry.  
**

**Also, I've added in some stuff about the Vytal festival at the very beginning, detailing who won and how team RWBY did. The fighters who made it to the semifinals in my rendition are basically who I expect to see make it there in the actual show (leaving out Blake; I'm still not sure if she'll join the tournament or not).**

* * *

The Vytal festival had come and gone with a bang. Pyrrha had, as expected, effortlessly made it into the semifinals after trouncing a well-known student from another school. Ruby, also to no one's surprise, made it to the semifinals as well after barely managing to pull off a win over Penny, collapsing after the colossal effort it took to defeat the 'combat ready' warrior. Weiss, as she had predicted, pulled off a flawless victory against Sun to gain entry to the semifinals; the far slower fighter hadn't even landed a single hit. It was one of the quickest fights in the entire tournament. Yang, in the meanwhile, defeated Nora in the most explosive and environment-damaging fight in the tournament. Among the damage done, poor Jaune had been knocked out by a stray explosive round from Ember Celica and Nora had almost hit Glynda Goodwitch herself on accident. The only reason the fight wasn't stopped then and there was that Yang knocked the hyperactive girl out only moments later, if only for a few seconds. In the semifinals, Pyrrha made quick work of Weiss, who had gotten severely overconfident after her previous victory. Meanwhile, Ruby defeated her sister in what was considered, aside from Jaune's besting of Cardin, to be the upset of the tournament. In the finals, Ruby and Pyrrha squared off and the fight looked to be evenly matched until the Mystral tournament winner demonstrated exactly how she won four whole years in a row. Ruby didn't even know what hit her. Blake, for her part, had chosen not to participate. Now, the excitement over and the Hunters and Huntresses from the other schools having gone, team RWBY found themselves bored out of their minds.

* * *

Ruby, Blake and Yang sat in their dorm, trying to think of activities to stave off their impending boredom. It crept up on them like Weiss preparing to give a lecture: silent, but foreboding and dangerous. Yang, who had usually relieved her boredom by teasing the uptight heiress, was stripped of her target; Weiss had gone to, as she put it, 'inquire as to the battle strategy Pyrrha used to defeat me,' which the remaining members of team RWBY knew meant trying to observe her and think of ways to bring down the redhead the next time they fought. Blake, meanwhile, had finished 'Ninjas of Love,' and was feeling quite flustered. She wanted to do something, anything to take her mind off of the impossibly long wait she would have to endure for the fifth volume of her favorite erotic book series to come out. And as for Ruby, the fearless leader, she was simply on a sugar high and wanted to do something fun. Cookie crumbs lay scattered on her cloak like rose petals, shifting as the girl moved up and down on her bunk bed, using the soft mattress to bounce slightly as she sat. Her feet dangled off of the bed's edge as she placed pencil after pencil between her toes.

"Guess what I am, sis?" Ruby asked proudly. Yang snickered, not entirely sure what her sister was trying to imitate, but willing to give it a guess.

"A hyperactive teenage girl with a massive collapsible scythe which happens to double as a high-impact sniper rifle?" She asked jokingly. Ruby sighed, but she was smiling.

"Come on; it should be easy!"

"Annoying?" Blake offered with her usual deadpan voice as she sat in front of her Schnee Dust Company laptop, a shiny gray product that was named 'The Magic Mirror.' Ruby stuck her tongue out at her faunus teammate, and Yang laughed. That earned her a similar action, but Yang quickly grabbed the younger girl's tongue before she could put it back into her mouth.

"Yang! Thith ithn't thunny!" Ruby protested.

"That can't be sanitary," Blake said distantly, not even looking at her teammates.

"Okay, now you sound like Weiss. I used to do this all the time when we were kids! She'll be fine," Yang protested.

"Puth ith back!" Ruby shouted at her sister. The blonde sighed and released Ruby's tongue.

"Jeez, you didn't have to do that! She huffed, letting the pencils drop from her toes to the floor. Yang smirked at the cloaked girl, and they prepared to have a staring contest when Blake interrupted them.

"Uh, Ruby? Yang? You might want to see this..."

* * *

Ruby, Blake and Yang were gathered around 'The Magic Mirror,' looking at three videos they had never expected to see. One was titled 'Shi-nee toothpaste commercial with adorable Weiss cameo!' The other was called 'Smooth as snow hair product commercial: Weiss is so cute!' The final of the three videos was 'Schneeze tissues commercial. Prepare for adorableness!' Blake had somehow, by searching up her teammate's name, found a Weiss Schnee fan site. The background was white and decorated with the Schnee Dust Company symbol, and the latest article was about Weiss getting to the semifinals of the Vytal festival tournament. It was complete with action pictures of her soundly defeating Sun. How these Weiss fanatics had so many ways of keeping up with what she was doing, Blake had no idea. What she did know was that she was eager to see a younger Weiss in commercials, advertising her family's company's products.

"A Weiss fan site? Ruby muttered, grabbing a notepad and writing something down.

"Sis, what are you doing? Writing down the site URL?" Yang joked. Ruby quickly shoved the notepad in her cloak, the color of which now matched her face.

"N-no! Not at all!" She stuttered, waiting until Yang's attention was elsewhere to continue her writing. Blake chuckled and clicked on the first commercial.

* * *

The commercial began, and a male announcer was droning on about things that Ruby, Blake and Yang couldn't care less about. Yang, growing bored, decided to ask Blake how she found such a site.

"So...what did you have to search to find this creepy site? 'Totally not stalking ?' Or how about 'I totally don't want to kidnap Weiss and keep her ?' Because this site is creepy," the blonde said.

"I just searched Weiss Schnee. This was one of the first results that came up. There are also quite a few fake Facechat and Rambler accounts in her name," Blake said calmly, seeming intent on the commercial. She was growing increasingly impatient; she wanted to see if Weiss was just as surly as a little girl as she was as a teenager.

"Holy shit. Isn't Rambler the one where there's no character limit?" Yang's musings were interrupted by an eager Blake and a startled Ruby.

"Yang, there she is!" Blake paused the video and clicked back a few seconds so that they could see Weiss from the beginning. However, the glimpse they got was quite startling. Instead of wearing her one lopsided ponytail that went far past her shoulders, she had two perfectly aligned pigtails that came down to them exactly. She still had brilliant white teeth, all impeccably aligned, and her face was just as round and her skin was just as flawless as her present self's. Her eyes were very different, however. Instead of her current narrow, analytical, and piercing stare, little Weiss had wide, doe-like eyes with a loving, hypnotic gaze. Looking into her eyes, the members of team RWBY felt at ease. Their hearts skipped a beat and they felt like their heads were growing lighter, as if all worry was vanishing. They seemed to be gazing into a portal which transported them to a wonderful, whimsical land of a young girl's dreams, and they couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to make such a lovable child turn into such a difficult young woman.

"That's...there's no way that's Weiss. Did the Schnees have a second kid?" Yang asked, shocked. Blake muttered the word 'no,' unable to say anything beyond that. She couldn't help but forget that Weiss was just acting for the commercial, for a second assuming that this was Weiss' childhood in a nutshell. Her happiness seemed so natural that Blake couldn't associate it with their teammate. Yes, she knew that Weiss was a nice person. The heiress had proved that on multiple occasions, most notably in her acceptance of Blake herself despite her being a faunus and former White Fang member, two types of people that the white-haired girl had quite a prejudice against, even to the present day. However, it was hard to imagine Weiss having such a gentle kindness. Next to Blake, Ruby almost fell off of her chair, she had grown so lightheaded.

"Weiss is so ADORABLE!" The team leader squealed, pressing her face to the screen. Blake gently pried her away before playing the video again.

* * *

The narrator spoke as Weiss was brushing her teeth.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, uses Shi-nee toothpaste all the time for that natural, brilliant smile!" Then, Weiss herself spoke, her voice bubbly and high-pitched. Ruby's squeaking and fidgeting in her seat almost drowned out the sound of the video at this point, and Yang had to hold her to keep the younger girl from getting any louder.

"I love Shi-nee toothpaste! It feels good, works good, and even tastes good!" Younger Weiss said. Ruby's legs wobbled and she nearly fainted, Yang holding her upright and poking her sister until she snapped back to reality. The video went on a little while longer, ending with a shot of Weiss smiling at the camera and waving. Blake then clicked on the other video, eager to see what happened in it. The same male narrator spoke with same bravado and upbeat forcefulness. This video had Weiss cameo with her hair down, sending Ruby into a hysterical shaking fit. She sprayed hair product onto her perfect white hair, slow-motion effects taking over as her hair bounced around her back and shoulders. Weiss was running to a tall, white-haired woman who Blake recognized as her mother in real-life; she'd seen pictures of every adult related to the Schnee family during her time in the White Fang. The woman picked Weiss up, spinning her around, and Blake had to wonder if this is what Weiss had wanted her childhood to be like, if these commercials were an escape from the harsh reality of her family life. The thought made the faunus girl somber and depressed. She didn't like thinking about Weiss' childhood, especially since the heiress hadn't told her, or anyone else, about it. All Blake could imagine was a young Weiss ignored by her parents, yelled at by them, pushed by them to be someone she didn't want to be. All she could imagine was them forcing her to live the life they wanted her to live. She even imagined them hitting their daughter. The raven-haired girl shook her head and went back to watching.

* * *

"Damn. She was a cutie. So, how about we watch the last video?" Yang asked, leaning over Blake's shoulder to get a better view. Her teammate felt a little awkward at having her so close to her face and neck, and Yang glanced at the faunus girl with a strange look in her eyes. Blake returned the look before getting back to the video. Ruby was now standing up, moving her hands absentmindedly and shuddering with anticipation.

"Come on, get to the good part..." She muttered as the video played with no young Weiss in sight. However, in the middle, she was there. She had her pigtails back, but this time, her nose was tinted red. She spoke in a nasally, congested voice, but she somehow managed to make it sound absolutely irresistible. Ruby screamed for a split second, tripping over her own cloak to get closer to the screen, and Yang picked her up. Weiss then blew her nose and Ruby began to, much to Blake's surprise and Yang's unease, cry.

"She-she's so cute!" Their teammate exclaimed. Yang wiped away her sister's tears of euphoria and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay? Do you want to lie down?" She asked. Ruby shook her head. Suddenly, the brawler got a wickedly cruel, yet funny idea. Her eyes glinted red for just a split second, and her mouth curved into a mischievous grin.

"I bet you would if I said you'd be lying in the same bed as Weiss!" At this comment, the brunette turned scarlet and pushed her older sister away, almost tripping on her cloak again.

"N-n-no! That's...not true at all!"

"You've got a crush! You're crushing on Snow Angel!"

"She's just a friend!"

"Hopefully you have better luck than ol' Jaune."

"I-I don't have a crush!"

"I can't hear the video!" Blake interrupted them, saying loudly. However, there was no need to. Weiss was no longer there, and the video ended without her.

* * *

"Well, that was a thing. A super adorable thing! What the hell happened to Weiss? She used to be so cute! Now she just looks like she wants to kill someone all the time," Yang sighed, lying on her bed. Herself and her teammates were now talking about the videos they'd seen, and Yang wasn't shy in expressing her disbelief that the girl they knew used to be the girl in the videos.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. She does have a sour expression most of the time, though. And when she smiles, it's pretty off-putting," Blake replied.

"Um...I don't agree. I think that Weiss is really pretty..." Ruby said shyly, her voice small and afraid. Yang opened her mouth to accuse her of being in love, but Blake kicked her and she shut her jaw reluctantly.

"She does put a lot of effort into looking elegant and graceful, yes, but she never looks...nice. She never really smiles like she did when she was in those videos anymore. She doesn't have the innocence of her younger self," Blake countered.

"And her ponytail is lopsided. What's up with that?" Yang added.

"Well...I think it's nice! Her ponytail looks rebellious...you know, kind of like her. It's like she's trying to contrast her otherwise symmetrical look! And I really like her face, too! It's...really, um...it's kind of...uh..." Ruby looked afraid to finish her thought. She knew what she wanted to say, but didn't want to risk saying it.

"Oh, so you like those types of girls? The 'come, hither' types? I can see that. Weiss has this aggressive look, like she's-" Yang was interrupted in her mission to make her sister feel even more awkward when their teammate walked into the room.

* * *

"Well, my training with Pyrrha ended...poorly, so I suppose I'll need to think of a...wait. Yang, what were you saying about my face? I could have sword I'd heard you say something," Weiss said. She looked at Yang as if daring her to refuse. A silence followed her demand, adding onto the awkward atmosphere of the room. Yang shrugged after a few seconds, and Ruby looked horrified as she spoke. Blake, for her part, was failing to hide a huge grin. She was enjoying where this was going.

"You have a 'come hither' look," Yang said. Weiss' eyes widened.

"What? You...I'll have nothing to do with that vulgar nonsense! Blake! Ruby! Were you two involved in this?" The heiress asked with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"We were all discussing your appearance. Yang and I think you have a sour face," Blake replied. This comment made the white-haired girl march over to her teammate and put her face up to hers.

"Sour? I have a sour face? You think that I have a sour face?" Weiss asked rhetorically, her anger rising.

"You're not doing much to convince us otherwise," Blake said quickly, hoping to make her see reason. She sighed, her anger diffusing.

"Well...I suppose you're right. But I put a lot of effort into my appearance, you know. One must, especially one of my station in life, dress to impress. I don't particularly appreciate your foolish criticisms. Anyway, why were you on such a silly topic? What could have possessed you to talk about such a thing?" Weiss asked, still annoyed, but less angry.

"Uh..." Ruby muttered, glancing at 'The Magic Mirror' instinctively. She didn't want Weiss to know what they'd been watching, but her question made the younger girl look to Blake's laptop as if to protect it. Her teammate caught her gaze and sighed.

"Ruby! You blew our cover!" Yang scolded.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Ruby tried to apologize to her sister, but the blonde would have none of it.

"You just couldn't resist her 'come hither' look, could you?" She muttered. Ruby squeaked.

"D-Don't say that!" Nearby, they heard a very unflattering noise come from Weiss' mouth.

"What...is...this?"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Weiss cried out, looking at the videos the three girls had watched.

"Uh-" Ruby was, once again, cut off.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU FIND THIS SITE?! WHY DO PEOPLE EVEN CREATE SUCH THINGS?! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY INSPIRE SOME HALF-WIT, SOME DOLT, SOME...SOME LECHEROUS PEA-BRAIN TO POSSIBLY MAKE SUCH A WEB PAGE?!"

"I just searched your name and-" This time, Blake was cut off.

"I AM WEISS SCHNEE! I AM GOING TO BECOME ONE OF THE GREATEST HUNTRESSES WHO EVER LIVED! I AM NOT SOME POSTER GIRL FOR MY FAMILY'S PRODUCTS!"

"Uh, Snow Angel-" Yang tried to speak this time, and found herself, like her other teammates, cut off.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE ELSE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The three girls nodded. Ruby couldn't even look Weiss in the eye, while Yang looked her in the eye with defiance, not happy about being shut up. Blake, although she was rattled, didn't seem as bothered as her two teammates. Weiss breathed raggedly, calming herself down. She closed her eyes, sat in Blake's chair, and sighed.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. It was immature, I know, and I understand that you three were simply curious. But...but...those videos are just so embarrassing, and I forbid you from watching any others that there may be!" Weiss said in a much lower voice, getting louder for the last sentence.

"But you were so cute!" Yang piped up, prompting Weiss to give her a death glare.

"If you need me, I'll be training with Pyrrha. And don't ever go on that site again. Ever." The heiress got up and left, Blake's chair spinning as Weiss abruptly shot from her seat and walked away. Yang waited for her to leave the room and get to where her footsteps were out of earshot before getting up and going to the laptop.

"She doesn't own me," Yang said, grinning. Blake smiled at her and went to where she sat. Ruby sighed, getting off of her bed and grabbing her Scroll.

"I think I'm going to do some training myself. I really don't want to be here if Weiss gets back and finds you watching more of those videos," she said.

"Don't worry, sis, we'll be fine," Yang replied. Ruby grinned and ran off, leaving her sister alone with Blake.

"Ready to watch?" Blake asked, resting her hand on Yang's shoulder so as to lean on her.

* * *

Ruby was huddled in a tree outside of Beacon, her cloak swung over her like a cocoon, protecting her from the outside world. On her Scroll, she entered the URL of the Weiss fan site and found herself in her own personal bliss. She opened the link to the pictures of Weiss at the Vytal tournament and scrolled through them, not even feeling the blood trickle from her nose. Today was a good day for Ruby Rose.

* * *

**I am done! Well, this story went all over the place, and I'm sorry if it was a little too much. It explored Bumblebee territory a little, something I've never done before as I support WeissxBlake, and I really exaggerated Weiss' reaction to the whole web site situation (it was for comedy. Comedy!). I even got a little dark during the second commercial, when this was just supposed to be a fun little comedic scenario. As always, any feedback is welcome!**

**Also, I'd be pretty amazed if there are any Weiss fan sites out there. Honestly, writing this, I felt kind of weird. After all, I don't usually do these kinds of scenes. If I'm going to write Weiss, I usually try to write her as awesome and as close to her character in the show as possible, and put her into a serious scenario. This time, I exaggerated her personality and I feel uneasy with that. I'd like to know what others thought about it!**


End file.
